darknesswithinshadowfandomcom-20200213-history
Sadie Kane
I mean when someone says "I forbid it," that's a good sign it's worth doing Sadie Kane is one of the two main characters in the Kane Chronicles, along with her elder brother, Carter Kane. She is the youngest child of Julius and Ruby Kane and one of the most powerful descendants of the pharaohs to be born in centuries. Sadie reads hieroglyphics with ease. Sadie and her brother Carter can be dangerous in different ways. If Carter and Sadie fight, something usually blows up. Thank Thoth it wasn't you. In DWS Sadie along with her Brother, Bes, Bast, Horus, Isis, Anubis, Walt, and Zia joined Godstrike after thier world was being affected by Dark Emperor's evil aura. Sadie joined for one purpose to protect her family and friends on her world from Shadowblood, Dark Emperor, and Set and Apophis. Appearance Sadie is described as looking a lot like her mother and very little like her brother and father. She has fair skin, deep blue eyes, and caramel-colored/blonde hair that she usually puts bright, colored streaks in. She is the same height as Carter. She always wears her combat boots and headphones. Sadie also typically wears a tyet symbol that she received from her father. Later, Isis leaves some of her essence in it and Sadie removes it to avoid using the power in it. Her ba is initially in human form as she refuses to travel with a bird body, but after Isis leaves her, she cannot maintain this form and returns to the standard ba appearance. Personality Sadie Kane is sarcastic, rebellious, and often baffles people with her sharp tongue and fierce nature. She's not afraid of breaking rules (tho she is hesitant to break the rules in Godstrike). She likes to tease her older brother, Carter, and often scoffs at her friends Liz and Emma for being boy-crazy. Sadie is also strong-minded and stubborn as much as she is caring and kind. Despite her aloof air, she loves her parents very much and wishes she had more time with them. She is also affectionate towards her cat, her friends, and her brother, even though she often calls him names. She likes chewing gum, something that helps her concentrate. It is also shown through her narrations that she has a crush on Anubis, the god of funerals. In the Throne of Fire, she also likes Walt, a magician who's dying of a curse. Biography The Red Pyramid Six years after the death of her mother, Carter and Julius visit Sadie on Christmas Eve and go to the British Museum. There, Julius attempts to summon Osiris, but accidentally summons Set, Nephthys, Isis, and Horus as well. Isis takes Sadie as a host and Horus takes her brother. Set, meanwhile, kidnaps Julius, who is now possessed by Osiris. Soon, her uncle, Amos Kane, takes Sadie and Carter to Brooklyn and tells them of their ancestry and that they are magicians. Not long later they are attacked by longnecks and are forced to flee. She and Carter are able to escape to the First Nome with help from Bast and Zia Rashid. There, Sadie has a vision of Osiris being tricked by Set on his birthday thousands of years ago. In addition to that, she and Carter learn the basics of magic, but their training is cut short when the current Chief Lector, Iskandar, dies and is replaced by Michel Desjardins, who orders their execution for hosting gods. Sadie and Carter run away to Paris, evading the House of Life and reuniting with Bast. While attempting to find a way to stop Set, she and Carter travel to the Land of the Dead, where she meets Anubis, who she realizes is the attractive boy she had seen in her ba visions. After conversing in a New Orleans graveyard, Anubis gives her the feather of truth after asking her three questions while she held it and making her promise to never tell a lie while holding it and to listen to his mother, Nephthys. From there, Sadie and Carter reunite with Amos and Zia and set out to stop Set. During the final battle, Sadie is able to act as one with Isis, and forces Set to realize that he was being manipulated by Apophis and, using his secret name, makes Set swear to fight Apophis. Sadie then asks Isis to depart from her body and returns to Brooklyn with her brother and uncle. The Throne of Fire Following the rise of chaos, Carter and Sadie decide to stick to their plan of reviving Ra the sun God by finding and chanting the three sections of the Book of Ra. They choose to isolate themselves from their friends and trainees of Brooklyn House. They have already successfully stolen one of the scrolls by infiltrating the Brooklyn Museum. The second is unkown while the other is claimed to be with Russian assasin Vlad Menshikov who is targeting Brooklyn House. Yet before setting off, Sadie enjoys her birthday in London. It turns out Sadie had walked into a trap made by Nekbet, the Vulture Goddess, and Babi the Baboon God who turn out to be hosting Sadie's Gran and Pop. Sadie is chased over London and is given a knife by Anubis, which is to help awaken Ra. Anubis also kissed her while wishing her happy birthday. Sadie is saved by Bes the Dwarf God and afterwards is joined by Carter as the three plunge into St Petersburg, Russia. There Carter and Sadie brake into the 18 nome to collect the second scroll owned by Vlad himself. They over hear Vlad asocating with Set who Sadie releases to assist the siblings. While trying to escape Carter is stung by a two headed serpent. Set gives the destination of Zia Rashid and the last scroll to Sadie for his secret name. Sadie agrees and afterwards heals Carter by learning his ren. After Sadie and Carter discuss plans. Carter vows to rescue Zia along with Bes while Sadie searches along with their trainee Walt Stone for the final scroll. Sadie finds out that Walt is dying from a family curse. They are attacked by golden Roman mummies but are saved by the crafts God Ptah. Along with the scroll Sadie and Walt leave to Cairo along with Carter, Bes and Zia. In a ba dream Carter finds that Brooklyn house is under seige by the House of Life. Walt and Zia leave to Brooklyn to help while Carter, Sadie and Bes descend into the Duat to find Ra. They come across Gods and lakes of fire but at a nursery home Bes comes across a woman or hippo from his past Tawaret the hippo Goddess. With her help they track down Ra and awaken him. Yet they find they had already lost and Menshikov had closen the gates to the prison of Apophis and is now losening the giant snakes bonds. The trio along with Ra come across Carter and Sadies parents and gamble with the Moon god, Khonsu, for a few extra hours for them to catch up to Vlad. Bes gives up his ren for the two to succeed. Carter and Sadie come face to face with Vlad who is now hosting Aphopsis. Desjardins arrives and banishes Aphopsis for at least a few more months or even weeks to give the Kanes a little more time, yet dies doing so. Carter and Sadie arrive at Brooklyn house to end the battle. Bes ends up at the nursery home not remembering who he is. Amos becomes Chief Lector and trys leading the magicians into a new age. Sadie vows to cure Bes and Walt. Ra becomes the leader of the Gods again. Zia and Walt are connected to the up coming war in a big way. Sadie also have to choose which boy she likes. Walt or Anubis. Darkness within Shadow History After Apophis got freed; the Gods, Sadie, Carter, Walt, Zia, Anubis, and all the other magicians were prepared to fight but suddenly they all felt a very powerful evil aura across the land even more evil than Apophis's and Set's. Sadie look up to see a Man in Dark Armor along with a short Black-haired girl arrive. The Man in Dark Armor spoke to only Apophis and Set asking them to join his army of Darkness. Much to Sadie's surprise both Gods agreed and when Horus and Isis tried to stop the two Gods and the two mysterious Duo but to Sadie's and all other Magicians and Gods; the man in Dark Armor easily defeated the two Gods of Egypt with just a 4% Dark Shockwave. Saide demanded to know who he is. The Evil Man revealed himself as Dark Emperor, the one who will conqueror all the worlds in the universe and the one who bring light to an end. He along with Apophis, Soifon, and Set disappeared. Later that day; Yoruichi arrives and recruits Sadie, Carter, Walt, Zia, Horus, Isis, Bes, Bast, and Anubis to join Godstrike so they can stop Dark Emperor from conqueroring everything and so they could stop Apophis and a traitorus god. which they including Sadie agreed too. Sadie was one of the Younger soldiers in Godstrike to become a 1st Lieutenant but has been noted to be the weakest of them. Role in Story Sadie has yet to appear in the series along with all the characters from the Book series she comes from who are in the story. as she has not appeared in Power of Darkness, Darkness within Shadow, and since her world is not involved in the current Series: End of all Worlds. It is unknown what her role will be. She might appear in the current series of DWS or possibly if there will be: A Sequel or a Prequel. Powers & Abilities Although Sadie is a very powerful magician, she remains untrained and only knows a handful of spells. She does, however, have some innate power. She is able to read hieroglyphs with ease and can open portals despite her lack of training. She learns various spells from Isis and others. Her favorite spell seems to be ha-di, which causes the target to explode. While possessed by Isis, Sadie's spells glow gold rather than blue. However, the use of spells leaves her exhausted. In The Red Pyramid, she is the only one among the Kane siblings to use the Divine Words. Sadie can turn into a bird of prey, known as a kite, at will, but she sometimes has trouble turning back into human form. Carter advised her to concentrate on her human life, and helps her a lot when she gets stuck in kite form. Sadie may also be an elementist. While receiving her initial training, she wrote fire on a scroll, and fire burned Zia's eyebrows and bangs. In a duel with Carter, she wills a fireball on her staff. In the battle with Set, Sadie also saves Zia from falling into a trench by saying "Wind!" and also summons wind to wipe away the image of Apophis. Sadie has demonstrated the ability to turn her staff into a lion more than once and in the Duat she turns her staff into a pterodactyl-sized kite. Magical Items Amulet: Amulets are objects for storing magic. They are exceptionally powerful. Sadie`s amulet was given to her by Julius Kane as a 'Going-away Gift'. It is a Tyet, which means Magic Knot ''or the Knot of Isis. The amulet makes it almost impossible for someone to track her magically. Isis got into Sadie using the amulet. She also recieved one from Walt (explained in Relationships below). It is stated in The Throne of Fire she has two more tyet amulets, though she gave them to her mates--Liz and Emma--and it is not metioned that they gave them back. '''Wand': Sadie recieved an ivory wand along with her magical kit from Zia. She often uses it to open portals.She can also use it to create a shield of force to protect herself and others. Staff: Since Sadie`s staff was broken by Carter while training, Carter allows Sadie to use his staff for the rest of their journey. Sadie uses her staff to defend herself and other people from magicians and Set. She also uses it to open portals along with her wand. Her second and favorite staff was eaten by Carter's pet griffin and replaced by a staff in the twenty-first nome arsenal. In DWS she regains her staff thanks to Yoruichi Shihoin but she still has her staff even after Yoruichi's identity is revealed. Magical Kit: Sadie has a new magical kit from Zia. It contains some paper, an ink set, a chunk of wax, some twine, and a rod that expands to a staff. In The Throne of Fire she added chalk, Son's of Horus statues, two tyet amulet's, and an animation potion. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Godstrike Category:Godstrike Members Category:Warriors of Light Category:Warriors of Justice Category:Honorable Heroes Category:Peacemakers Category:Mages Category:Former Host of a God of Egypt Category:Heroes Biologically Related to another Hero Category:Descendants of Pharaohs Category:Used Heroes Category:Betrayed Heroes Category:Teenager Heroes Category:Heroes who want revenge Category:In Love Heroes Category:Females Category:1st Lieutenants Category:The Kane Chronicles